


Happy Endings

by badapplegrell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, the bagginshield is slight in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader takes quite a liking for the children of the Dragon-Slayer. At the celebration after the battle, Reader unintentionally speaks her mind regarding her feelings for Bard. It leads to quite an ending– a good one, don’t worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. THE DURINS ARE VERY MUCH ALIVE IN THIS STORY (woop-woop!). There is slight Bagginshield too! 
> 
> Warnings: Wine mention.
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> ~teatimeready

×•×•×

With the smallest of shudders, the children of Laketown’s bargeman listen to the story with genuine intent. Their eyes show the same gleam of fascination and intrigue. At the sight of their reactions, (Y/N) continues telling the story with a smile. The dirty, wooden floor creaks slightly under the weight of the smallest, Tilda, as she leans onto Bain.

“And then what happened?” Sigrid asks with a sleepy laugh. (Y/N) leans back on her hands, thinking comically. The fair-faced human turns to their father, the ever-so brave Bard. He gives her a reassuring yet weak grin.

(Y/N) pauses before giving the answer,“The children, much to the liking of their Da, brushed their teeth and went to bed.” Bain and Sigrid laugh and get up to do so. However, (Y/N) receives a frown from Tilda.

“That wasn’t a very happy ending, Ms. (Y/N),” she harrumphs. The addressed touches the tip of Tilda’s nose and clarifies cheerily,“Maybe because it wasn’t the ending..! Now, go along now.”

Tilda giggles in response and gets up from her seat on the floor. Before she leaves, she requests quietly,“Do you think you could finish the story tomorrow?”

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day (Y/N) would set off to Erebor via boat with most of the rest. Tomorrow is not the most convenient of days.

“I shall finish it whenever life deems it as appropriate,” is her answer. Tilda runs off with a smile. (Y/N) stares with sorrow at the wall, lost in thought. She notices just how precious it is to be in the presence of children. A kind and masculine voice is enough to snap her back to reality.

“Thank you.”

She blinks a few times and turns to face Bard. Then she frowns,“For what?” He leans on the doorframe fully and replies,“For giving them a little light in this whole… situation.” Bard himself makes a face at the word choice. (Y/N) laughs a little. She dusts herself and rises on her feet.

“It’s no problem. It’s my pleasure to even have met your Little Ones.” She makes her way past Bard after offering him a tired chuckle.

Her shoe hits the doorframe harshly and (Y/N) finds herself falling. Bard, with quick reflexes and courtesy, catches her expertly. She feels her face heat up slightly and her heart races.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” she says sheepishly. (Y/N) is still in his arms when he says,“Don’t apologise. Master Baggins made the same mistake not too long ago.” Klutz of a burglar…

×•×•×

Throughout the great halls rings cheerful music of mixed races– Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Halfings. Said races celebrate the victory of the battle and the peace afterwords. People of the celebration exchange merry smiles and happy greetings.

(Y/N), however, glowers and her (E/C) eyes show discomfort. She looks down at her pinching shoes and kicks them off. She mutters about her dress being too tight or frilly. (Y/N) rubs her shoulder, still sore from battle. Bilbo looks at her dearly with concern from the opposite side of the table.

“You look like a child, you know,” the burglar points out. (Y/N) mutters,“You sound like your boyfriend.” Knowing she is referencing the unmatched friendship between him and the new King Under the Mountain, Thorin, Bilbo huffs and his nose twitches dejectedly.

Bilbo retorts, ironically, like a child,“You sound like your boyfriend.” Knowing he is referencing the friendship of her and the new Master of Laketown, Bard, (Y/N) huffs and fiddles with her (H/C) hair, her own nervous tick.

“You both look like children,” Thorin notices in both exasperation and amusement. Between them, he sits at the head of the royal table.

“See?” (Y/N) hisses sourly. Bilbo sends a glare both to (Y/N) and Thorin. Thorin holds in his distinct laughter at his friends.

“Speaking of children…” Thorin trails off, bemused. He makes the smallest of gestures to three certain kids sprinting full speed at the three of them. At the speed of light, (Y/N) smiles with great joy.

“Little Ones!”

They all run to (Y/N) and hug her so much that her chair almost topples over. She peppers them with familial kisses. Tilda climbs onto (Y/N)’s lap and says cheerily,“I made you something, Ms. (Y/N)!” She reveals a handmade flower crown of a (F/C) gradient colour. (Y/N) gasps with so much delight as Sigrid places it upon her neatly styled hair.

“Thank you times a million..! I love you so much right now,” (Y/N) expresses then remembers,“Have you said your salutations to King Thorin and Master Baggins yet?” Bain answers for them with a shake of his head, making his curls shake loosely.

“Great! I’ll introduce you..!” (Y/N) turns to Thorin who looks at the children.

“These children are the Bowmans, children of Bard the Dragon-slayer and new Master of Laketown.” Still in (Y/N)’s lap, Tilda waves to Thorin with a toothy grin. Thorin nods his head in acknowledgment.

(Y/N) scans the crowd for the children’s father. He is off to the side conversing with so elders. He notices her and bows his head slightly with a swooning smile. She waves back awkwardly.

“Now! Onto finishing that story huh? Take a seat..!”

×•×•×

During the story, an elderly woman sporting a knit shawl comes across the children and (Y/N). She beams.

“How adorable! Are they your children?” she asks. Bilbo, Thorin, and (Y/N) laugh. (Y/N) answers jokingly,“I wish!”

The same question comes out of everyone’s mouth whenever they pass by. Each time, (Y/N) says the same answer: I wish! It happens quite often during the duration of the celebration. One time however…

“Aren’t you married to Bard?” one woman and her husband ask. Thinking it is the repeated question prior to this, (Y/N) answers casually,“I wish..!” It isn’t until the words escape her mouth that she realizes her slip-up. Bilbo nearly chokes on his drink and the Bowmans giggle. (Y/N) turns red as the wine served at the party. The couple leaves, trying to hold in their fits of laughter.

“I mean! It’s not as if I don’t want to! Wait. That’s not what I meant! What I’m saying is… uh. Sure! I like him a lot! As in a lot. And you know I actually thought you asked a dif-”

“How flattering.”

Reluctantly, (Y/N) turns to see Bard himself. He has a smile graced upon his lips.

×•×•×

“How embarrassing.” (Y/N) mutters. The cool winds of the Lonely Mountain whisk by the distressed human.

“It happens to the best of us, miss,” Bard offers as he joins her on the bench outside. (Y/N) laughs comically, only making it all the more awkward. She coughs and answers quietly,“Thanks, Bard.”

“Thank you, (Y/N),” he corrects. She looks puzzled and her countenance requests a clarification. Bard takes her hand in his quietly. (Y/N) looks at him with surprise and thought.

He stares off to nowhere in particular and says,“Thank you for admitting something I’ve been wanting to ask for a little while.”

“The fact that this is embarrassing? Because I understand, buddy, you don’t have to emphasize it.”

“No, no. The fact that you like me. Because… I like you a lot too,” Bard chuckles sheepishly and his skin tints into pink slightly. (Y/N) thinks to herself,“Score.”

×•×•×

Bain pokes his little sister and points to his Da and (Y/N). Tilda grins like crazy.

“How’s that for your happy ending, Tilda?”

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY. THANKS FOR READING. I ENJOY YOUR FEEDBACK VERY MUCH.


End file.
